


Silent

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Unrequited love: A love that numbs you, until you can’t even speak up. The most dangerous type of love.





	Silent

Love can come in many forms. From the simple love you share with your family, to the platonic love you share with close friends, and most well known of all, the love you share with that one special person.

Unrequited love, can be dangerous. And when Henrik discovered his crush, he knew that’s exactly what it would be. Unrequited.

It wasn’t a bad crush, not the kind that weighs you down and makes you wonder if you’re even worth it. It was the kind that just sat there, a weight in your chest that pulls on your heart strings every time you hear their voice.

It stung, like the shot the doctor needs to give you. It’s not that bad, but it often leaves you sore. That’s what the doctor felt when he first met him.

That’s what he felt when he was the tutor for a below average kid. That’s what he felt when he was roommates with that kid. That’s what he felt as the best man at his best friends wedding. That’s what he felt when he watched his friend fall apart.

Late night, he sat with him, the man that’s tearing him apart, Chase brody. It hurt more than anything, to see someone so close to you in so much pain, and not being able to help.

So he watched. He watched and stayed silent like he did all his life.

Unrequited love can be dangerous, not because it hurts, but because it doesn’t. It makes you feel numb. It shuts you off as you watch. It keeps you silent.

Henrik Von Schneeplestein was always silent. Silent as he fell deeply in love. Silent as he was forced into a marriage he never wanted. Silent.

Henrik was in love, and it was terrible. If only he knew that Chase was also in love.

In love with the tutor that saved him from being held back. In love with his college roommate that always had something interesting to say. In love with the best man at his wedding.

But they were silent.

Unrequited love: A love that numbs you, until you can’t even speak up. The most dangerous type of love.


End file.
